Voice in the sea
by Emfanissa
Summary: This is about ' Prince ' Dragneel. going on his yearly over sea trip. he hears an amazing voice. that voice belongs to Lucy, a mermaid! Will love blossom between the Prince and mermaid ( Sorry for any grammer mistakes. T for kisses it think...)
1. Chapter 1

**No ones POV.**

It have been a week since Prince Dragneel,

went out on his yearly trip over seas( Okay in this story he can handle ships!)

Little did he know this was gonna be his most interesting one EVER!

**Natsu POV.**

It have been a week since i left the kingdom.

It's nice to be away from so much stress.

" hey Flamebrain!" said the Pervert.

Interrupting me thinking. Okay maybe not away from much stress.

" What is it pervert?!" I yelled

" Pyro!"

" Ice princess! "

" Ash brains! "

I shiver as i feel a scary aura.

" Are you two fighting!?" I reeeeally scary voice said.

" N-No Ma'am!" Me and Gray said hugging each other.

" Hey, Prince flamebrain! Have you heard the rumor?"

Gray asked.

" What rumor? " I ask him looking at the sea.

" The rumor about the mermaids! They come here sometimes right around here... they are said to be around our age! Funny huh?" He said jokingly.

" Is it something you just made up? " I ask him.

" No..." He answers.

I just shrug it off. And we go back to partying.

I got a bit seasick. So i went to the railing. Thats when i heard the most beautiful voice ever.

Singing. ( Okay i just made the song! )

The waves are rolling...

ever so gently.

Against the bay of not to go.

Stay away don't get hurt!

Thats what father say.

But what if not...

what if they are nice?

What if i fall in love?

Would he understand? Probraly not...

But i love him, can't runaway.

Would be too diffrent.

From those fish eating humans.

But what if i would fall in love?

With a human?

Would he understand my situation?

I can't runaway, can't let them see...

But my life are passing by...

The song ended it was nice, she had such a beautiful voice.

I begin to search from where the voice comes from.

What i saw schocked me deeply...

**Muahaha! Cliffhanger.**

**If you wonder where i got the idea from.**

**I were searching to see if there were a Fairy Tail version of the little mermaid, wich there wasn't wich i thought was strange so i made one! **

*** Grins widely at my idea ***


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy POV.**

I were singing my song when i felt a gaze, when i looked back i were completely utterly shocked!

There standing on a ship were someone standing with two sticks instead of a tail.

I began shaking, i had heard they were dangerous.

I jump in the sea.

Quickly getting away from his gaze.

What is this, my heart are beating so fast?

I dont feel like i can move.

Oh shit! I have to hurry.

Father said i should hurry home.

I swam as quickly i could, still having this funny feeling in my chest, like we have some kind of connection.

**Natsu POV.**

" Gray get over here please! " I asked Gray still not having gotten out of my shock.

" Hit me please! " I asked him. He hit me.

So i wasn't dreaming.

" Gray... i saw a mermaid..." I say. Gray begins laughing.

" Sure~! " He says like im crazy.

" Prince Dragneel! There are a storm coming! " The captain, Gajeel roared.

" Got it! " I yell back, snapping out of my trance.

The crew begin getting on the deck preparing for the storm.

We can see it coming, the silence almost as scary as Erza ( And that says A LOT! )

Then the storm hit us! With a wind twice as strong as a orkan!

Waves as big as trees!

We got wet again, and again!

Trying not to get pushed over.

Then a really big wave came over us taking me with it!

" ARRGH! " I scream. As the ship gets pushed away.

Horror filling everyones eyes.

I fall into the sea slowly going down, the last thing i remember is something blonde before

consciousness failing me.

**Cliffhanger again!**

**Im in such a evil mood...**

**YAY! Friday tomorrow, im going to have a sleep over with my best friend, anyways what do you think about the picture?**

**I made it myself * Grins proudly ***

**Remember im a kid...**

**See ya!**

**Sorry about it being small, my mums bugging me...**


End file.
